The present invention provides an improved heavy duty independent front suspension assembly associated with non-driving axle, wherein the kingpin is attached to the suspension through a unique two piece kingpin joint member.
Heavy duty independent front suspension (non-driving) assemblies have used the knuckle and king pin components from solid beam axle designs and these suspension assemblies have added a large upright member to attach the kingpin to the suspension. The upright member ties the kingpin to the suspension control arms.
The conventional upright member known in the prior art is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein the knuckle and wheel end 10 engages an upright connecting member 12 through a kingpin 14. The upright connection member 12 connects the wheel end 10 to the vehicle through the upper xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 or control arm 16 and lower xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 or control arm 17. The bulky upright member 12 also mounts the air bag 18 and resilient shock absorber and/or strut member 19.
These conventional suspension assemblies result in increased weight, cost and complexity. Moreover, the bulky upright member provided by the conventional heavy duty independent suspension systems occupies space needed for brake and steering components. Additionally, there is no provision for adjustment of the caster angle.
The need therefore exists for an improved suspension assembly having reduced weight, cost and complexity; while freeing up space taken by the bulky systems known in the prior art.
The present invention provides an improved suspension assembly having reduced weight, cost and complexity; while freeing up space taken by the bulky systems known in the prior art.
The invention replaces the conventional upright connecting member with two smaller lighter pieces attached to the suspension and linked together by the kingpin. The kingpin thus serves the function previously served by the bulky upright connecting member.
The present invention also provides a bolted joint in the upper kingpin support member and the replacement of the lower outboard tapered roller bearing pivot with a ball joint. The upper kingpin support member is attached to the knuckle through the bolted joint connection and the lower control arm is attached to the lower kingpin support member through the ball joint connection. The spring member extends from the vehicle frame to either the lower control arm or the upper kingpin support or the lower kingpin support member.
A two-piece bolted joint in the upper king pin support and upper control arm which can be adjusted fore and aft allows an adjustable kingpin caster angle as opposed to a fixed caster angle provided in a typical kingpin steer independent front suspension axle. This concept allows the angle to be tuned to suit each application of the axle without retooling the components and allows an adjustment for manufacturing tolerances or field maintenance. Additionally, the invention eliminates the bulky upright connecting member to thereby lower the overall weight and improve the overall axle packaging.